Descontrole Hormonal
by Duda Amaral
Summary: Gina está à beira de um ataque de nervos.Draco tem uma proposta a fazer.Mas é melhor ele tomar muito cuidado, por quê as conseqüências de se mexer com uma mulher transloucada podem ser realmente trágicas.[Shortfic DG]


**Descontrole Hormonal**

Casamento.

A união de duas almas gêmeas, um laço de amor, um compromisso eterno.

Certamente eu não via dessa forma, e não entendia o por que de todas as mulheres sonharem com o dia em que sobem no altar.

Quero dizer, o que há de mais em por dois anéis no dedo?Elas não parecem ser capazes de conviver em um relacionamento que não seja "sério", justamente por causa do tal casamento.Por que não ter um relacionamento sem compromissos, sexo casual, nada de formalidades, apenas diversão?

Por que assim nunca vai haver casamento, as mulheres respondem.Uma vez ouvi uma delas dizer "Se você da o leite, eles não compram a vaca".E depois elas dizem que nós homens somos um bando de grosseirões, quando elas próprias se comparam a vacas!

Não que eu ache que mulheres tenham alguma semelhança com vacas, é claro.Na verdade, sou um grande admirador da espécie.Espécie feminina; quero dizer, e não a das vacas.

As mulheres são extremamente fascinantes justamente por nós nunca sabermos o que as leva a tomar atitudes totalmente inexplicáveis.Eu que encontrei a mulher de atitudes mais misteriosas possíveis que o diga...

Eu sempre me perguntava o por que de as mulheres quererem tanto enfiar seus dedinhos preciosos apenas em alianças de noivado.Não considerava o casamento algo sensato, afinal, por que se prender a uma mulher a vida inteira quando se pode ter um monte?Eu poderia até me casar se vivesse em um daqueles países árabes aonde é permitida a poligamia, mas aqui em Londres?Nem brincando...

Certamente o melhor que eu faria era dormir com quantas mulheres possíveis, antes que um meteoro de proporções gigantescas atingisse a terra e acabasse com toda a raça bruxa, assim como foi com os dinossauros.

Mas eu sabia que teria de amarrar meu burrinho no poste algum dia.Antes dos meteoros, de preferência.

Um Malfoy tem de dar continuidade à família, gerar herdeiros que pisem e comandem o mundo bruxo assim como seus antepassados fizeram.Mas antes de tudo, um Malfoy precisava ter uma esposa perfeita, já que teria de ter filhos perfeitos.

Loira, alta, magra, elegante, francesa, esnobe e sangue-puro; vinda de família rica.Se tivesse um certo talento pra gastar, então, seria o orgulho de Narcissa Malfoy.

Mas, no entanto, com o passar de um tempo, notei que algumas de minhas convicções estavam erradas.

Estava certo ao pensar que casar não é nada sensato; mas estava errado ao pensar que só por causa disso não se deveria cometer tal ato.Afinal, amar é uma eterna insanidade, e quando amei pela primeira vez vi que o casamento é apenas uma comprovação disso.

Também estava errado ao achar que ninguém poderia se contentar com uma mulher só.Quando a conheci, ficou provado que ela era mais do que suficiente.Afinal, ninguém poderia me manter ocupado e pensando em tantas coisas diferentes quanto ela.

Acima de tudo, a minha certeza que se mostrou mais incerta, foi o conceito da noiva perfeita. Loira, alta, magra, elegante, francesa, esnobe e sangue-puro; vinda de família rica?

Depois de um tempo percebi que apenas ser Gina Weasley bastava para ser perfeita.

* * *

Draco Malfoy assistindo TV.

Parece um pensamento plausível?Não.Especialmente se ele estiver assistindo TV com Virgínia Weasley.

Não parecia real, mas era o que acontecia.Não que ele gostasse de assistir TV, mas Gina queria uma, especialmente para assistir a TV paga bruxa.E no fim, a palavra de Gina prevalecia.Não que ele não lutasse contra isso, pelo contrário, dava o seu melhor para a irritar e contrariar em todos os momentos que ficavam juntos.Mas ela era muito teimosa, ninguém podia com uma grifinória obstinada.Era tão obstinada que conseguiu até mesmo agarrar Draco Malfoy e fazê-lo virar homem de uma mulher só.

Isso sem dúvida era tarefa para poucas.

Estavam esperando para ver a luta do clube de duelos, Rony ia lutar.Enquanto ele não aparecia Gina descansava deitada sobre Draco.Era verdade que estava morrendo de calor, por causa dos quatro edredons que Draco jogara sobre os dois.Desde que decidiram morar junto, Gina aprendeu uma coisa muito importante sobre Draco: Ele era friorento.E muito.

Sempre tinha achado ele frio, de pele gelada nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas só depois foi notar que por causa disso ele tinha a necessidade de viver sempre na temperatura de uma lareira.

Ele passava calmamente as mãos pelo cabelo dela, enquanto os comerciais estavam no ar.Logo eles acabaram e voltou a transmissão do clube de duelos.Era neste bloco que Rony ia lutar.

Gina se levantou com muita dificuldade da montanha de edredons e sentou-se direito, aproximando-se o máximo da tela ao ponto em que quase chegava a encostar-se a essa.

"Gina, seu nariz tá tão perto da tela que corre o risco de ser eletrocutado."-Draco sorriu de lado.-"E é um nariz muito bonitinho pra ter um fim tão trágico."

"Eu realmente não me acostumo com você usando esses termos trouxas."-Ela fez uma careta, e pos a língua pra fora.-"Draco Malfoy falando que alguém vai ser eletrocutado soa realmente muito estranho".

"E você acha que eu me acostumo?"-Ele disse rabugento.-"Vale lembrar que você foi quem teve a idéia de comprar esse troço".

"Nem vem que eu sei que você adora assistir as partidas de quadribol na TV..."

"Nem morto, assistir ao nobre esporte bruxo num aparelho trouxa?"-Ele falou com repulsa e Gina deu risada.Por que ela sabia que ele assistia escondido às reprises da madrugada; sempre com medo que ela pegasse ele no flagra.-"Eu ainda tenho um pouco de dignidade sobrando, Virgínia!"

"Hunf..."-Ela falou um pouco estressada.-"Agora cala a boca que o Rony já vai aparecer."

"E eu lá me importo com isso?"-Gina pegou uma almofada e tacou em Draco.Ele aproveitou a chance e a agarrou, prendendo-a com seus braços e a impedindo de voltar a sentar.-"Você é minha prisioneira agora."

"Draco, você vai me fazer perder o duelo!"-Ela berrou desesperada pra ver a TV. Draco então soltou sua "prisioneira", e ela se sentou novamente na borda do sof� com os olhos pregados na tela.

"Você vai acabar caindo se continuar sentando na borda desse jeito."-Gina respondeu mais um "Hunf!" muito mal-humorado.Draco então a chutou pra fora do sof� a fazendo cair de bunda no chão.-"Ops!Eu não falei?"

"Seu sacana!"-Ela falou pulando por cima dele e tacando um monte de almofadas.Viu então que ele estava se divertindo com aquilo.

"Do que é que você está rindo?"

"Eu tenho tendências sadomasoquistas, não sabia?"-Ela falou com ironia.

"Então será que se eu procurar debaixo da sua cama eu vou encontrar um chicote?"

"É, junto da minha cuequinha de couro."-Draco transbordava sarcasmo em cada palavra.-"Por que você não comprar uma tanguinha preta?"-Sorriu de lado, a cabeça apoiada em apenas um braço, de um jeito muito malicioso.-"Aposto que ficaria muito sexy em você..."

Ela tacou mais uma almofada o fato de Gina já estar bastante irritada e mal-humorada, Draco resolveu continuar provocando.

"Vai, taca mais!Eu to amando..."

"Merlim, daí me paciência!"

"Por que você não tem nenhuma, não é mesmo?"

"Draco, se você não calar a boca, EU VOU TE BATER!"

Draco se levantou e sentou por trás de Gina, beijando a curva do pescoço dela.

Ela olhou pra TV aflita.Ron tinha acabado de duelar e ela deixara de ver por que estava discutindo com Draco.

"Você não falou que vai me bater?"-Ele sorriu de lado.-"Estou esperando..."

Foi beijando, descendo da curva do pescoço para o colo, e subindo então para os lábios.Se Gina estivesse em um dia normal, com seu habitual bom-humor, ela estaria mais derretida do que chocolate na panela.Mas ela não estava em um dia normal, estava na TPM.E por causa disso, não teve dó nem piedade de morder a língua de Draco quando ele começou a beijá-la.

"Ai Merda!"-Ele urrou.-"Bocê bordeu binha bíngua!"

Ele correu pra frente do espelho, e pos a língua pra fora.Gina tinha mordido realmente sem piedade alguma, estava até sangrando.

Gina então correu para onde Draco estava, e seu lado mais consciente a fez proferir um feitiço que parasse o sangramento.Era verdade que Draco ainda falaria algumas palavras com "B" pelos próximos dias, mas pelo menos havia estancado.

"Você me fez perder a parte em que o Rony duelava!"-Ela falou com raiva.-"Vai dormir no sofá hoje."

E saiu, deixando Draco sozinho.Mas ele estava sorrindo.Por que já sabia totalmente como ela o perdoaria.

* * *

Gina acordou de manhã, e por um instante o mundo a sua volta parecia todo embaçado.Então foi acostumando um pouco a visão, e passou as mãos pelo lado aonde devia estar Draco.Os lençóis estavam todos amarrotados, como sempre quando ela acordava, e ela abraçou Draco.

Só então que notou que não era Draco que estava abraçando, e sim o travesseiro.

Realmente, ela ficava muito lesada de manhã, seu cérebro parecia ter duas grandes áreas.

Uma muito burra, que comandava suas ações e sentimentos; que a fez se apaixonar por Draco e abraçar o travesseiro, entre outras coisas.A outra era seu lado Weasley e inteligente, que se irritava com Draco ao invés de ficar toda bobona com tudo o que ele fazia.

Mas o lado inteligente de Gina fechava pra balanço antes das onze da manhã, e só restava seu lado bobão e apaixonado, que se sentiu muito culpado por o que fez na noite anterior.

Não que a TPM tivesse passado.Agora estava em sua fase sensível, aquela em que se chora por tudo, e se faz tempestade em um copo d'água.Logicamente, na mente de Gina, nada era pouca coisa, e tudo parecia gravíssimo.

Logo, juntando com o não-funcionamento do seu lado Weasley, a única coisa em que Gina pensava era em pedir desculpas para Draco.Por que para ela parecia agora que se ela não fizesse com isso ele romperia com ela e ficaria com raiva dela pra sempre, arranjando alguma loira super talentosa com seios enormes, e melhor do que ela em todos os aspectos, pra morar junto.

Pediria desculpas, e prepararia um belo café da manhã para ele, com suco de abóbora, torradas quentinhas e os croissants que ele tanto gostava.

Foi andando ainda tonta de sono até o sofá onde Draco estava.Encontrou um bolo enorme de edredons, mas debaixo dele não tinha nada.Devia estar no banheiro.

Deu meia volta e foi até a cozinha.Surpresa.Draco não estava no banheiro.

A mesa da cozinha estava cheia de comida, um verdadeiro banquete.Tinha tudo que ela mais gostava, lembrava muito o café da manhã de Hogwarts.Ficou feliz, ele sabia o quanto ela se lembrava dos banquetes matutinos de Hogwarts.

Correu para Draco e o abraçou fortemente, quase o sufocando.Estava tão, tão feliz, realmente achava que não merecia aquilo.

"Bocê bai se bujar se continuar abraçada a bim desse jeito."-Draco ainda estava falando tudo com "Bs" por causa de sua língua mordida.

"Você está tão fofo com esse avental!"

"Fofo?"-Ele fez uma careta indignada.-"Besse negócio está todo sujo de suco de babóbora.Bé nojento.Arght!"

"Você me desculpa, Draco, por ter sido tão má com você ontem?"

" 'Bá com bocê?', Weasley?Bocê bordeu minha língua!"-Ela olhou constrangida para o chão, vermelha.-"Bas tá desculpada.Ás bezes bocê consegue ser realmente adorável."

"Lembrando que você também devia pedir desculpas, já que me fez perder o duelo do Rony."

"Beu peço desculpas se bocê começar a comer logo essa comida.Não biz tudo só pra bocê olhar."

Gina pegou uma das torradas e começou a passar a geléia de amoras em cima.

"Então já está desculpado."

Ela devorou tudo que havia pela frente, deixando todo seu jeitinho de mocinha delicada de lado.Estava delicioso.Enquanto isso, Draco mexia em alguma coisa, e ela logo ficou curiosa pra saber o que era.

"O que você tá fazendo?"

Ele virou, estava segurando um pequeno brownie de chocolate todo encoberto por velinhas cor de rosa.

"Não se lembra que dia bé hoje?"

"Ahn...Domingo?"-Gina, que ainda estava com o raciocínio vagaroso por conta de serem menos de onze da manhã, não fazia a mínima idéia do que ele estava falando.

"Meu merlim, como bocê esquece do beu aniversário?"

Gina entrou em desespero.

"Caramba Draco, eu juro que eu não lembrava que era seu aniversário, me desculpa, por favor!"

"É beu aniversário!"-Draco falou um pouco irritado.

"Agora eu já sei que é seu aniversário!"

"Não é beu, é beu!"

Certamente o problema de Draco de trocar as letras por B estava se tornando uma grande confusão.

"Meu?"

"É, beu!"

"Nossa, eu mesma tinha me esquecido!"

"Duuuh."-Gina ficou surpresa por Draco não ter falado "Buuuh" que nem o Barão Sangrento.Cantaram parabéns, mas Gina ria mais do que cantava, por quê Draco cantava a música toda substituindo as palavras por B. -"Agora apaga as belinhas e baz um pedido."

Ela assoprou e Draco esperou que fosse realizar o pedido dela, suspeitava já do que ela queria.Achava que ela queria o que todas as mulheres queriam.Gina foi tirando as velinhas uma a uma do brownie, e ele estava ansioso pra que ela comesse logo o brownie.

Mas ela não comeu, apenas ficou olhando meio horrorizada para Draco, assim que acabou de tirar todas as velinhas.

"O que boi?O brownie bé feito pra se comer, se bocê não sabe."

"Draco, você me acha com cara de velha?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, não entendeu o por quê dessa pergunta.

"Você pos 30 velinhas no brownie!Eu estou fazendo 25 anos!"-Ela começou a ter lágrimas nos olhos.-"Quando eu tiver 30, você vai me achar com cara de sessentona, e vai me trocar por uma ninfetinha recém-saída de Hogwarts, não vai?Ah meu merlim, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, eu simplesmente sabia!"

"Gina..."

"E aí você e a ninfetinha vão me convidar pra ser madrinha no casamento de vocês, e vão me pedir pra ficar cuidando do filho de vocês quando vocês quiserem ir pra um jantar romântico!"

"Gina..."

"E então você vai me largar sozinha e eu vou morrer sem ninguém e só vão achar meu corpo depois de 3 dias por que eu estou fedendo e apodrecendo!"

"Arght, que nojo."-Draco falou com repulsa.-"Céus, bocê realmente tem imaginação fértil!"

"Mas é verdade, você me acha velha, e é só uma questão de tempo até você me trocar por alguém mais nova!"-Ela falou gesticulando com violentamente com as mãos.-"Bem que a minha mãe me falou, 'Ele não vai comprar a vaca se tiver o leite de graça...'."

"Ah meu merlim, por favor, não benha com esse papo de vaca!"-Ele segurou as mãos de Gina que gesticulavam furiosamente, prendendo-as com força.Voltou a falar, sibilando cada palavra.- "Bocê-não-é-uma-vaca!"

"Mas você acha que eu sou!"

"Eu não acho que bocê seja uma vaca, nem acho que bocê seja belha, bé tão difícil de entender?"

"Então por que você pos 30 velas no brownie?"

"Não boi intencional, beu não estava nem contando enquanto colocava no brownie!"-Ele falou com os olhos estreitados de raiva.Ele queria que tudo fosse perfeito, mas estava saindo tudo errado.-"Será que dá pra comer o brownie?"

"Você quer me ver gorda, não é?"

"Não, beu só quero que bocê coma o brownie!"-Ele gritou com ela, aquilo o estava enervando.

Gina deixou uma pequena lágrima cair.

"Por que você está gritando comigo?"

"Por que até pra comer a porcaria de um brownie bocê é difícil!"

"Você acha que eu tenho o temperamento difícil?"-Ela começou a se alterar.-"Acha que eu tenho problema?"

"Bou achar se bocê não comer logo a porra do brownie!"

"Se você faz tanta questão..."-Ela disse fungando, pegando com a mão tremula o brownie.

Deu a primeira mordida.O brownie estava delicioso, mas, além disso, não havia nada de especial.Olhou pra Draco e deu a segunda mordida.Seus dentes bateram em algo duro.

"Draco, eu acho que tem uma parte desse brownie que tá estragada, tá duro!"-Ela fez uma careta de dor.Draco sorriu.-"Eu quase quebrei meu dente!"

"Olhe de novo dentro do brownie..."

Ela olhou.Uma aliança de ouro, incrustada com pequenos diamantes reluzia melada de chocolate por dentro do brownie.

"Achei que combinaria com bocê."

"Por que eu sou preciosa como diamantes?"-Ela falou dando risadas.

"Não, por que eu adoro quando você fica toda melada de chocolate, que nem essa aliança."-Ele sorriu de lado e ela sorriu um pouco envergonhada.-"Beu não acho bocê belha, Gina, nem nunca bou te trocar por ninguém.Bé só bocê que eu quero, pra bida inteira.Be então?"

"E então que ótimo!"

"Céus, bocê fica realmente buito lesada de manhã."-Ela fez uma cara feia, e ele sorriu de lado.-"Beu estou perguntando se bocê quer casar comigo."

Gina o abraçou, e o beijou suavemente, e quando interrompeu o beijo, ainda encontrou Draco de olhos fechados, sorrindo.

"Essa é uma pergunta realmente muito idiota quando já se sabe a resposta."

"Não bé só bocê que tem o direito de ficar lesada de manhã."-Ele sorriu e então a beijou, e algo mais impossível do que beijar Vírginia Weasley estava acontecendo ali.O que estava acontecendo era que Draco estava beijando sua noiva, algo que nunca pensava que teria.

Mas agora que tinha, nada parecia mais certo do que isso.Saber que precisaria sobreviver a ataques paranóicos de uma mulher com crises agudas de TPM a cada mês até que valia a pena, se ele pudesse desfrutar de momentos como esse.

E agora Draco olhou pra si mesmo, e sorriu interiormente.Ele se achava lindo, maravilhoso, inteligente, gostoso, e agora ele era noivo de Virgínia Weasley.

A vida realmente não poderia ser mais bela.

So here I am, I'm trying

Então estou aqui, estou tentando

So here I am, are you ready?  
Então estou aqui, você está pronta?  
Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you

Vamos, me deixe te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir

Always

sempre,

Kiss you, taste you, all night,

Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira

Always

Sempre.

**(Always-Blink 182)**

N.A:Essa shortfic não foi betada, então peço desculpas se tiverem muitos erros de português, mas é que eu realmente não queria esperar mais nem um pouquinho pra por no ar, e não me controlei, rs...

O negócio da teoria das vacas (se você dá o leite, ele não vai comprar a vaca),eu tirei do livro o Garoto da Casa ao Lado, então não me processem que eu estou avisando ;o)

Essa shortfic vai pra minha mãe, que quando tá de TPM tem uns ataques que nem o da Gina (tomara que ela não veja isso!), e pro meu pai, queagüenta firme nesses dias, rs...

E pra mim, que além de ter as crises da minha mãe, tenho as minhas, provavelmente tenho o tipo 2, a que chora por tudo, a complexada...E neste exato momento acabei de notar que estou dedicando a short pra mim mesma...Eu sou doente!

Tbm para todas as garotas que estão na TPM e acham que ninguém as entende...eu sei como é isso, rs...

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Beijos!  
Duda


End file.
